User talk:Alxeedo111
Welcome! Hi Alxeedo111 -- we are excited to have Logopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Logopedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Back! Howdy! It's great to see you back and editing the wiki. I really like this wiki and have been looking at ways to improve it. Please don't hesitate to reach out if you have any thoughts or feedback. Väsk and I were talking about changing the URL from logopedia (which is difficult from a search engine standpoint and has some alternate non-English language meanings) to something else - did you have any suggestions? Cheers, JeskaD 20:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) how do i make a logo??? Change of URL Heya! Looks like we may be able to get logos.wikia.com to replace "logopedia.wikia.com". I'll follow-up with you when I have more information! Cheers, - JeskaD 22:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Logopedia.wikia -> Logos.wikia Howdy! Because the logos.wikia site had never gotten any contributions, we were able to grab its domain. Given that "Logopedia" has some non-English language issues (for example, it's a Spanish language disease I believe..), we may want to pick a new name for the site as well. Perhaps we could brainstom a few and ask the active contributors to vote on which they like best? The easier it is to find in google, the more popular the site will be! Let me know if you think of any potentials... - JeskaD 22:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hal wants you to go back to CPW IRC. Please come ASAP. --ClubPenguinMaster 02:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya!! See? I told ya I'll message you here! *I had a huge fear of surgery. :S **I also have other phobias, except I wouldn't be able to describe them all! *Sorry. :( **I know you're on IRC yesterday. Shoulda gave you that auto-voice! I wished I was on, but I was lazy and afraid to get on very early in the morning. Btw, I fixed up your talk page. **The shout box was glitchy? *Phew. But I still had a fear of them. *(Takes out an individually sliced cheese) *It's the end of my summer, so that means I need to wake up early tomorrow. :( **Speaking of, I actually did yawned and then sneezed days ago! :P *Awwwww... :) You could do a lot with that towel. *XD I had so many obsessions. *=') *I start school early, and end it early. -_- *Awwww... I'm more active around Wednesdays and weekends.... that means I'll have to cancel the birthday party I wanted to plan... *Thanks. It almost took away my life. *I found it months ago. *Mind if you comment on a few? I'm done. Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Also reply to my CPW messages! How can I delete a photo Hey how do you delete photos here because I accidetly posted a photo with putting a licence sayin this photo is in public domain, so please tell me either how to delete it or how to change a licence Sincerally, HurricaneDylan Top Level Categories for Logos Wiki? Howdy! Hope you're doing well! It's been great fun to watch Logopedia grow and flourish over the last few months! I am looking to redesign the look, feel and layout of the main page of the logo wiki, to include an easier to browse set of categories and new look/feel. As part of this project, I'd like to add a streamlined top level navigation (including category pages) and need your advice on what you would include. If you were to pick a smaller number of categories (maybe 4-6) for the top level navigation on the logos wiki, what would they be? The current main page has a giant list of categories (copied below): There is also a categorization by Country and by Design Agency, are these perhaps the top three categories we should branch off of? Thanks for your help. Once I've got a new design mocked up by our design team, I will be sure to post it for your feedback before moving forward. Thanks and I look forward to your suggestions! - JeskaD 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) HBD I heard it's your birthday today. Happy birthday. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday from Hal I'll leave you another HBD message in CPW. :) --Hal Homsar Solo -My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say.- ''Woop woop! 05:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) .... Alx, yes, I heard what you said to Hal on CPW shout box. It's a hell of a bit rude. You made your best friend quit. No apology? Nothing? I'm actually a bit happy that you're quitting CPW tommorrow. Bye, [[User:Bacon777|'Bacon777']] [[User_talk:Bacon777|'Sizzle the Bacon']] 00:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Jerk... Heya Before I start, I must apoligize. I know I ruined your b-day, but I couldn't exactly get away from my sadness, so this presents idea came to me. I highly doubted something though - hardly anyone wants to see me in a good mood. (Yes, I went through some hardships Friday in real-life and pain to the waste (sorry, wanted to type that) as I type) Ok, I was out of my mind typing this. *Many breaks? You rarely stay on for THAT long! *It's f-freezing. *Well, I'm totally not ok. I was stirring when the alarm rang, and woke up minutes later (with the waking up feeling I think). Then again, I'm always not ok. * *MUHHUHUHUHUHUHAAAAA (*cough* not my fault *cough*) **Sorry, got inspired by GGD about the fingers part. *(yawn) No epic present... I was planning on a few, including a Bad Romance slideshow. *Well, everybody makes mistakes. Even I'' fail at editing. **This fail's on purpose though. *I completely forgot what my instincts tell me. >_< *Makes me a dumb fool for not requesting an animation eariler, huh? I had Pivot, but I dunno how to add words in them. I must've downloaded a DIFFERENT version of Pivot. *I'm still worried. *I had too much to say. WHAT WAS MEH MIND THINKING?! *I'm buuuuusy busy busy from 3:45 PM - 6:00 PM PT. *Yeah, see my page on CPW. Then you'll get the whole reason why I retired. That rude quote threw me off big time. **(sigh) (zooms out to me standing in the middle of the woods near a tent) So much for being a happeh (WHY'D YOU NEVA USED THAT WORD ON ME? 'WHY???) camper... *rain falls* (takes out umbrella, throws takecopter on umbrella, and fles away) --Hal Homsar Solo -My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say.- Woop woop! 06:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hi! I was wondering if I could become an admin! I have OVER 400 edits and have made MANY pages! Please consider thanks alot!--Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 14:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Alxeedo111, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Alxeedo would you mind going to #ClubPenguinWiki on irc? I wanted to tell you something. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'''Seahorseruler]] (Talk Page) 21:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also check your email for more details. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 21:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC)